


In heat

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Mating - Fandom - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, F/M, I SWEAR IF YOU READ THIS AND COMPLAIN THIS IS RAPE I WILL SLAP YOU, Mating, Rape, half sister reader, winchester reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: You are the half sister of Sam and Dean who Jack has a crush on. They leave you home alone when Castiel tells them to late that Jack was in his first heat. They get there to late to see you crying covering your naked body with Jack naked next to you





	In heat

I don’t own anything 

You were the half-sister of Dean and Sam. You didn’t have a good childhood. Abusive mom and horrible father in law who tried to touched you in places that were not supposed to be touched but thankfully you ran away and found your brothers who let you in to live with them once you took a blood test to prove you were John Winchester’s daughter and when you took the test it showed you were his daughter.  
You met Jack when you moved in. He was...different to say the least. He acted really weird towards you. More than normally did around others.  
He was awkward around you and strange. He never talked to you even when you attempted to. He would just have a panicked look on his face before running to another room.  
You loved your brothers. Sam was fine with you and once you had a deep moment with Sam you got along and after you and Dean had a few arguments then apologizes you got along after thankfully.  
You hid something from Sam and Dean. You had a stalker. After you met your brothers you felt like someone was watching you everywhere. Then it got worse. Someone started writing things to you and they were always creepy.  
They said things like ‘ I have never felt anything like this. I want you. I want to smell your hair, I’m terrified to talk to you. You just look so beautiful. One day you will be mine’  
It terrified you to know end.  
You wanted to tell them but you didn’t know if they would believe you. So you kept quite not wanting to waste their time.  
You were sitting with your brothers when they told you they were going to check something out and it was close so it wouldn’t take long. You waved them off with a smile trying to finish your homework.  
You heard the car drive away just as you finished so you decided to watch tv. Jack walked in and saw you, his eyes widened and he went to turn but you stopped him.  
“Hey Jack,” You said, he stopped and turned to you looking at the ground  
“Hello,” He responded, you patted a soft cushion on the couch silently saying to sit down next to you so Jack walked slowly to you and sat down. He awkwardly stared at the tv while you thinking of what to say.  
Sam and Dean were finishing burning a werewolf when they heard a flutter of wings behind them. They were so used to it they didn’t even turn to look back.  
“Hey Castiel what’s up,” Dean said, Castiel stood next to them watching the burn.  
“I was wondering where Jack was. I also have been meaning to tell you something important. Jack is coming towards a serious point in his life. He is going into heat soon so he shouldn’t be near any female’s his age...well the age he looks,” Dean and Sam’s heads shot up  
“What?! Heat, angels don’t go into heat...do they?” Dean panicked  
“Yes, we do. That’s how Jack was made just like the other nephilims,” Castiel said  
“We left Jack with (Y/n)!!!,” Sam and Dean ran to baby and Dean started the car. The engine roared as Dean drove as fast as he could not caring about speeding tickets. A flutter of wings was heard behind them.  
“How did you not notice Jack being weird around (Y/n),” Castiel said, Sam and Dean finally realized all the signs they ignored.  
Jack had been so quiet around (Y/n). He would ask questions about sexual activities. He would stare at (Y/n) whenever he could. It was their fault, they should have noticed all the signs.  
Jack was staring at the tv while you were in thought. You felt someone put their hands on your left hand. You turned your head to see Jack touching your left hand with his just staring at his hands.  
“What are you doing?” You asked. Jack looked at you  
“Your hands are nice,” Jack stated, you wanted to pull your hands away but you had an alert feeling that something bad would happen if you did.  
“(Y/n) do you love me?” Jack asked you were taken back by this question not expecting it from him.  
“W-wha-”  
“I love you, I know it soon but I just can’t help it,” Jack had sweat falling from his face. You tried pulling your hand away but he held your hand tight  
“Jack you're just confused,” You tried reasoning with him  
“No, I’m not. Just tell me you love me,”  
“Jack I don’t love you,” Jack froze  
“That-that isn’t true,” Jack said, you blinked and felt something soft under you. You see that you are on Jack’s bed. He was walking back and forth in anxiety  
“You're supposed to love me.  You're supposed to love me. You're supposed to love me. You're supposed to love me. You supposed to lo-wait you...you could fall for me. In that movie, Dean showed Sex was a way to get someone to love you,”  
“...What movie did Dean show you?” Jack grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted up to throw it on the ground.  He took his pants off and crawled on the bed towards you. He grabbed your skirt hem and tried pulling it down but you fought him trying to get him to stop.  
“What are you doing?” You said, he smiled  
“Making you mine,” Jack growled, you tried to fight him but he was too strong. He was on top of you while you were both naked. You could feel his member hovering over your cunt. You started crying, you whimpered as Jack stroked his member.  
“Jack please don’t do this,” You begged  
“I can’t lose you. I have been going insane from your scent. I keep hearing these almost voices like thoughts saying how your mine whenever any man is near you.” Jack said you could feel his body heat radiating as he breathed in your scent.  
“Mine,” Jack growled and thrusted into you. He gave you no time to adjust causing you scream in pain as he used your body.  
“This is amazing,” Jack moaned, he held your wrist above your head. Your wrists hit the headboard at each thrust. He looked you straight in the eyes as he thrust into you showing no mercy.  
“Please please Jack stop. It hurts it hurts,” You cried out, Jack ignored you and continued the assault.  
He roared as you could feel him about to come. You felt his come go into you like a river. He then did something unexpecting, he kissed you. When he kissed you there was a bright light, you heard someone start pounding on the door. It was Dean.  
“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW,” Dean yelled, you then heard someone else run to the door and start pounding the door.  
Jack pulled out slowly, you could feel his cum leaking out of you a bit. Jack laid down next you with a relaxing sigh. You sobbed and covered yourself with the blanket and tried to get away as much as you can.  
“Dean. Please help,” You sobbed  
“Stop. Your mine now,” Jack said, the door crashed onto the floor showing Dean and Sam out of breath. Jack stood up (still naked)  
“Go away. She is mine,” Jack said, Castiel appeared behind him and hugged him from behind. Jack’s eyes glowed and Castiel’s did too.  
After a minute of both of them, screaming fighting each other grace Jack fell to the ground unconscious. Dean ran to you, you were shivering from fear.  
“Oh my gosh,” Sam muttered seeing you  
“What did he do?” Dean asked you sobbed  
“He-he raped me,” You sobbed, Castiel touched your forehead  
“That’s not all. He claimed you. It has been decades since an angel claimed a human,” Castiel said  
“That son of a b*tch,” Dean said, you couldn’t stop crying  
“What can we do?” Sam asked  
“Nothing. No matter where we take her he will find her. They are connected,” Castiel said, You screamed and covered your ears  
“Keep him away. Keep him away,” You screamed, Sam and Dean held your arms down forcefully so she wouldn’t hurt herself  
.


End file.
